1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for permitting keys to be stored in an unusable condition, and more particularly to a key retaining device which permits a key to be prominently displayed, yet totally unavailable for use, unless released by authorized means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances when it is desirable to leave a key proximate to the lock which it unlocks, yet to place the key in a circumstance such that it cannot be used by unauthorized personnel. Typical examples of such instances include the practice of real estate brokers leaving keys on the doors of houses which are for rent or sale in a locked box wherein a key is placed totally inside the box and any authorized real estate broker can unlock the box and therefore gain access to the key through use of a master key so that the locked key can be used to open a door. A similar application is also found in an automobile parking lot. Especially in lots with very large capacities, the tagging of keys and their removal from the associated vehicle is not only time consuming but also presents a substantial logistic and clerical task. The ideal situation would be one where the parking lot attendants are able to leave keys within the vehicle, yet at the same time placing the keys in a situation such that they cannot be employed by unauthorized personnel.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide an apparatus which will be satisfactory for employment in the above described situations. Typical of these prior art apparatuses are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,636,742 issued to G. B. Ranay on Jan. 25, 1972; 3,695,067 issued to R. D. Bays on Oct. 3, 1972; 3,712,091 issued to R. J. Parent on Jan. 23, 1973; 3,742,741 issued to L. L. Cahan on July 3, 1973; and 3,744,281 issued to R. F. Logue et al. on July 10, 1973. Each of these apparatuses provide a means for suspending a locked box from a suitable supporting surface and means for placing a key totally inside the locked box such that the locked box can be locked by a master key and access to the locked key can be precluded. The locked boxes are openable with a master key presumably only available to authorized personnel.
Unfortunately, all of these apparatuses suffer from at least two shortcomings. First of all, it is not known whether or not a key is disposed inside one of these locked boxes unless the locked box is actually opened. This is more than an inconvenience since considerable time can be lost in determining whether or not a key is available as a result of having to open a plurality of boxes. A second shortcoming is that any of these devices can be battered or broken open without any substantial risk of damaging the key disposed therein. As a result, unauthorized personnel can essentially strong arm the locked boxes open and be presented with a perfectly usable key to the total frustration of the intended purpose of these apparatuses.
The present invention overcomes the problems and shortcomings associated with the prior art by providing a key retaining device which does not entirely enclose the retained key and which therefore permits visual inspection of the handle section of the key so that an observer instantly knows whether or not a key is engaged in the device. The present invention also totally destroys the usability of a key clamped therein if unauthorized extraction of the key is attempted in the apparently most logical manner, i.e., by grasping of the exposed handle section thereof and pulling on the same to try to remove the key.